I like you, I love you!
by Kyonkiichi
Summary: Rin tries to get Master's attention, because she has something to tell him. However, he just won't pay attention! Hilarity ensues as she tries to get his attention. Hope you like it!


**Enjoy my loves :D **

* * *

><p>''Um~ hey hey master~'' Rin said, tugging at his shirt. No response. ''But um.. uh.. it's important~'' she tried again.<p>

''Face it Rin~ once Master is working on his computer, you know the world goes blank around him~'' Len, her twin brother called over from the next room.

Rin glanced over at Len. He was sitting in the heating table munching a banana and watching Gundam on the tv.

Suddenly, Rin had an idea. ''Ummm~ heey master~ do you want something to eat? Umm s-sorry but I dont have any water!'' She exclaimed.

Expecting him to say something about the water. ...

*silence* uwaaaa~ damn!

Failed again.. Rin glanced at the computer screen which seemed to be some kind of hypnosis machine. Hehe.. Hes working on the vocaloid Kagamine models~

Suddenly Master looked to his side. Eeep! CHANCE! ''Uuummmm.. Master? I-i-i-i l-l-lik..'' He looked away.

Damn! Aww cmon.. Please look away from that moniter~WAIT! Woo hoo! The lovely Rin has another idea~!

She ran upstairs and into Len's room to get the microphone. An evil smile spread across her face. ''Ohhh Leeennnyyyykins~'' she called towards her brother.

''Whaaaat.'' He called back.

''C'mere silly!'' Len dragged himself out of the table and walked over, shooting a quick glance over at Master. ''Yes?'' He asked nervously.

''Kay! Heres the plan. On the count of three, do the last scream to 'World is Mine' as high and loud as you can!''

''Uhhh are you trying to kill him or get his attention...''

THREE, TWO, ONE!

One loud scream and a bunch of broken glasses and windows later, Master was still unfazed. Damn it! Rin cursed under her breath.

''Well I cant believe THAT didnt work..'' Len said as he went back to watching Gundam.

She glanced at master. ''Umm.. I like.. y-yo..''

HEY WAIT. NEW PLAN!

The same eveil grin from before spread across her lips.

''Len! Where are the keys to the road roller!''

''Heeerrreeee yaaa gooo'' he said tossing the keys, not wanting to be interrupted as it was getting real good in the show.

''I will crush down this house if I have to..'' She muttered while heading to the driveway.

She hopped inside the road roller and started it up. This better work.. she thought.

3…2…1! -–BAAMM!— The road roller had crashed right into the side of the house.

''Ohh my goshh! Rin what the heck are you doing!'' Len shrieked as he got up to inspect the damage.

He sighed. There goes a good fourth of the house.

''Oh shush Len. Go back to watching your Gundam and munching your banana.''

Len shrugged and went back to sit down.

''You are so gonna get it later from Master.'' He warned.

Dare I look.. She thought and slowly turned her head towards master.

No difference…..

Finally she walked over to him and hopped in front of the computer.

''Umm master..'' She began.

Having his full un divided attention. She decided to do it. Now.. Or never..

''Ummmmmm m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-master.. I-i-i-i-i-i-i l-l-l-like LOVE YOU.''

Master smiled a kind, warm, and heartfelt smile.

Len pushed a staples easy button. ..."that was easy.."

Rin glomped master. Rin, you have no idea.. I love you too. There lips were just about to touch when..

''OH DEAR GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO THE HOUSE..''

Len had a smile on his face. Rin was soooo going to get it. He thought to himself.

LEEEENNN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE. TO THE HOUSE! Master yelled.

*facepalm*

''Whaaaaaaat! No! It wasn-''

THATS ENOUGH LEN! GO TO THE REFURBISHING ROOM AND THINK ABOUT YOUR LIFE! Uwaaaaaa~

''Hmm.. The Len unit must need more IQ points...'' Master thought out loud.

...And promptly pushed Rin off and went right back to work.

Damn.

* * *

><p>So yeah, I'm back! -disappears again-<br>This story has been saved as a draft on my phone for like, 2 years now. My other story I have uploaded is also on my crappy phone, and many more ideas haha. I wrote them all bored, at a party when I was like.. 11? 12? I didn't have text messaging back then but now I do so I emailed this to myself, fixed it up a bit and yeah :D  
>I have another story on here I don't think I'll continue :( But I have more chapters for it and ideas still on my phone so I don't know, today there's no school so I finally decided to upload this! :) Happy Rosh Hashanah to everyone haha. Btw I haven't heard this Vocaloid song in FOREVER. The time I wrote this story, I hadn't listened to it in a while either so I don't know how accurate this is but it's my own take of it and I thought it was cute haha. rant end

Thanks for reading ;) Reviewers get yan yan!


End file.
